Privacy
by TeslaJo
Summary: Sam and Mikaela are having a private moment together. Or are they? Inspired by the last scene of the movie before the credits.


Title: Privacy

Author: TeslaJo

Rating M

One-Shot

Pairings: Sam/Mikaela Bee/Sam

Summary: Sam and Mikaela are having a private moment together, or are they???

Disclaimer: Transformers are the intellectual property of Michael Bay and Hasbro and co. I am simply amusing myself and possible others with no other gain in mind.

For Sam being so inexperienced he was doing a _very _good job, he followed directions perfectly and was so enthusiastic that it killed her to interrupt the mood they had going. However the problem was that the mood was being killed for her no matter what Sam did with his hands and mouth.

"Sam, um I know it seems like I'm bringing this up at a bad time, but well…. Shouldn't we be doing this somewhere…? You know private? Away from where others can see us?" Mikaela asked looking down at Sam as she pushed herself up with her hands to get some room between them.

"Don't worry Mikaela. We won't get caught. I mean we're in the middle of nowhere." Sam answered and tried to go back to his previous occupation with her breasts.

Rolling completely off Sam to try and get his other head into the conversation and use a little patience with him, "Yes Sam but were not exactly alone, private here."

With a completely confused looked on his face about what the problem could be "Huh?"

Clamping down on that patience she rapped her knuckles on the yellow-painted metal Sam was laying on with a raised eyebrow.

Understanding seeming to dawn on Sam as an intelligent, "Oh you mean Bee?"

Trying to prevent an eyeroll, "Yes Sam."

"Well he doesn't mind, I talked to him about it before and he just wants to help. I mean what could be more mood inducing than a bitchin' camaro with an amazing sound-system, a totally awesome girl and a nice romantic rendezvous on an overlook?" and as if to try and back him up the radio belted out **Ah, babe, let's get it on Let's love, baby Let's get it on, sugar Let's get it on Whoo-ooh-ooh **

"See Sam, that's what I mean about not being _alone."_

"No its totally cool, he promised to not look, really he just wants to help," and Sam gave her a pleading look that might have won her over with the thought of familiarity with the Camaro if that was the only thing wrong with the situation.

"Ok fine. But what about them?!" As she waved her arm to point out the rest of the autobots.

"Oh don't worry about them. Optimus is way too busy to notice what we're doing. Ironhide is acting as our lookout on the off chance someone _does_ decide to come up here." He answered her breezily.

"And Ratchet?" she dryly asked.

"Well, he might sneak a few peeks, but it would all be in the name of science and medicine and learning more about us organics. I mean would you rather he learned it all from the Internet? I personally think it's much better this way."

Feeling a tick started to form she followed another thought, "What's Optimus so busy doing that he wouldn't notice us fucking like rabbits at his feet?"

Thinking that the conversation was taking a turn in the right direction with Mikaela talking of them and _fucking_, "oh just sending a message out to any autobots in space to come here and meet up."

"You mean _here_??"

"Well it would be more convenient if they landed here near the rest than say oh China" Sam rather snarkily remarked, starting to feel the inkling that the longer this conversation continued the less likely he was going to get any.

Mikaela was busy imagining the two of them getting busy and looking up to see herself suddenly surrounded by dozens of strange autobots staring at them. Her brain broke at that point.

"That's it. I'm going home. I don't care if I have to walk. I am not about to put on a fucking porn show for anyone including giant alien robots." And proceeded to start the trek home.

Sam just stared after her with a look of disbelief as she got further away. Finally he lay back on the hood with a large sigh. "Well that sucks. I pissed off the girl and get left with blue-balls."

Several engines then started and Sam looked up to see what was going on Ratchet was coming towards him while Ironhide took off down the road.

"Don't worry, Ironhide has graciously agreed to go give her a lift home and try to smooth things out. And in response to your other problem, while my research is incomplete about human sexual interactions and tonight would have helped with that, I have a few theories about autobots being able to stimulate similar reactions in humans. Bumblebee has expressed an interest in taking part in these experiments if you are willing?"

"Bee?" The engine revved mightily to show its eagerness.

Sam had to think about it for a moment. Giant alien robot/cars +human boy, but this wasn't just any giant alien robot/car…. This was _Bee_.

"So…you really like me Bee? That's good cuz I really like you too." He said as he gave the hood a caress. The radio turning on was his response.

Faster kill faster still pussycat  
I can't stand to see you cry  
Honey you know where the world is at  
Get what you want with your lucky eyes

You turn me on (yeah you turn me, yeah you turn me on)  
You turn me on (yeah you turn me, yeah you turn me on)

Songs used:

**Lets get it on-Marvin Gaye**

**Faster Kill Pussycat-Paul Oakenfold feat. Brittany Murphy**


End file.
